


Tied Up

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolinar is going on a mission, undercover as a Goa'uld. She is training Martouf/Lantash to be her lo'tar.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XI, Prompts: lo'tar, licking, teasing, frustration, love, desire, hand-cuffs (kind off)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

"Why do you want to tie us to the bed?" Martouf asked, suspiciously.

"It is part of your training - if you are supposed to be my lo'tar, you will have to get used to things like this." Jolinar tried not to smile.

She looked approvingly at what her mate was wearing - it was rather less than more, and the top left his entire chest bare. He had not been happy to put the clothes on, but it was actually quite modest - for a lo'tar.

"Explain to me again why I must pretend to be your lo'tar. This seems unneccessarily dangerous. What if someone senses Lantash? Why can't I just go as your mate? Goa'uld have mates as well." Martouf insisted, stubbornly.

Jolinar sighed. "True, but two Goa'uld would not be travelling alone, without any entourage - and the Tok'ra do not think we need one just for meeting with Zefina. Since there will not be any Goa'uld present - only undercover Tok'ra, Jaffa, and human slaves - there is no one who will discover you are a host. I will go as a minor Goa'uld with her lo'tar." She smirked.

Martouf sighed. "I would argue _you_ could be the lo'tar as well as I, but Lantash seems to agree you would make a better Goa'uld than him. No offense meant."

"None taken. He is correct. Now, _lie down_ , slave!"

Martouf's eyes glowed when Lantash took control.

"Don't push it, beloved." He admonished her, but lay down on the bed, kicking off his sandals first.

Rosha came out for a moment and leaned down for a kiss, which he returned with passion, then Jolinar took control again.

"So, Lantash, are _you_ going to pretend to be my lo'tar, or will you give Martouf back control?" Jolinar's eyes glittered with amusement.

Lantash rolled his eyes at her, then transferred control to Martouf.

"We're on the bed, as you wanted us to be. What now?" He smiled, mischievously. "I assume you will make this worth our time?"

"Oh, very much so..." Jolinar promised as she secured the constraints - not ropes, but a high-tech version, which could be opened and closed by remote, and was quite impossible to merely break or untie.

She went to a dresser-like piece of furniture and opened a drawer. She first took out a jar with massage oil, then a large knife that made Martouf - who was craning his neck to look - get a wide-eyed, half-scared expression.

Lantash had been in the relationship for more than 75 years, and knew his Jolinar and Rosha much better than Martouf who had only recently become his host. He was snickering in the back of Martouf's head and not worried at all. Reminding him that Jolinar was much too fond of both her mates to ever consider harming them in any way.

Feeling only partly reassured, Martouf lay down again. Jolinar approached him and slowly ran a hand from his naked feet, up his legs, along his side, to end at the top of his head. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, then looked admiringly - and slightly possessively - at him.

Jolinar took hold of his short pants - not much more than a loin cloth, and quickly cut them off him.

"Um...I don't think the people in charge of undercover costumes and such is going to be too happy about that..." Martouf said, still a little nervous.

"Do not concern yourself - Shi'hnek owes me...and they expect there will be some damage to clothing, both during the actual missions and during... _training_." Jolinar smiled broadly, a naughty glint in her eyes.

With that, she put the knife away and took the massage oil, grabbing a fair-sized amount and began to smear it over him.

She worked her way from his feet, up his legs, over his stomach - taking care not to touch his now very hard shaft - and up his chest and up to his arms.

Martouf had closed his eyes and focused completely on the pleasant sensations. When Jolinar took a break to remove some of her own clothing, he opened his eyes and looked at her hungrily. She had discovered he was watching her, and slowly, sensually removed her thin, very revealing dress. She took off her sandals, then returned to massage her 'lo'tar'. 

"Should...shouldn't _I_ be doing that to...to you...if I'm supposed to...um...be your slave?" Martouf wondered, having difficulty focusing on anything but his very attractive - and almost naked - mate, as she slowly slid her hands over his body.

"Quiet. If your mistress wishes the pleasure of touching your body, you will let her." She smiled, naughtily. "You could take it as a rare favour given to a special slave." She kissed him sweetly. "A very special slave."

Martouf just nodded, unable to articulate anything, as Jolinar had now decided to take off her bra and panties. Then, naked, she crawled up on the bed, sitting herself between his spread legs.

Jolinar leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the tip of his manhood. Martouf gasped and she giggled, happy at the effect she was having on him. She scooted back a little and began scattering kisses over his inner thighs, then placed a gentle bite on the soft skin.

She licked a trail to his balls, then kissed each in turn, before she sat up and focused on his cock. She gave it a few long, loving licks along the shaft, then kissed the tip. Martouf and Lantash were by now very aroused and the erection was getting almost painfully hard. He sighed in relief as she swirled her tongue around the head and applied some pressure. Keeping up the suction, she slid some of the way down, then up again. She repeated it several times, making him moan and buck up against her, trying to sink in deeper.

Jolinar put her hands on his hips. "Control yourself..."

Martouf nodded shakily. "Yes, beloved... _mistress_."

Smiling, Jolinar returned to exercising her considerable skills, slowly driving Martouf and Lantash mad with lust. Just a little longer, she decided, as she was getting seriously horny herself. 

Needing to feel them inside her, Jolinar straddled her lovers and slowly lowered herself over their extreme hardness. She gasped and closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure as she allowed herself to be filled at a leisurely pace. She wriggled a little and finally took him all the way in.

She began to slide up and down, riding him at a slow pace and rubbing herself against him every time she reached bottom. Martouf was gritting his teeth and doing his best to control himself, as she had told him, and not thrust up into her before it was allowed.

Taking pity on him - and wanting him to be able to thrust more freely up in her, as she was getting closer to orgasm - Jolinar grabbed the controller and released his feet.

"You may now thrust..."

She had barely gotten the words out before Martouf was bucking almost desperately against her. Jolinar leaned over him and focused on riding him, moving at the same speed and rhythm as he. She noticed his eyes flash, as Lantash took over in a desperate attempt to help them keep control for just a little while longer. She was too close herself to admonish him, and just focused on her own rapidly approaching release.

Jolinar shuddered and moaned deeply, as she came, pressing herself against her lover. Lantash let out a strangled cry as her pussy contracted around him, and pushed him over the edge. 

Jolinar just managed to press the button to release the constraints holding his arms in place, before she collapsed on top of him, kissing him lovingly. "Hold me?"

"Of course." Lantash embraced her and returned the kiss.

"You know...you really _should_ let Martouf stay in control when you are pretending to be a lo'tar..." Jolinar said, as she snuggled closer to him.


End file.
